


體味、按摩棒及我愛你

by beautywind



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 這是一篇火箭星的520賀文。注意文中有浣熊型態火箭幹星爵。本篇文有小樂的漫畫





	體味、按摩棒及我愛你

火箭從沒想過有一天會跟一個人，或者說戀人，天，光是用這個字眼都會讓他覺得渾身不舒服，更別說表白了，至少以前的他是絕對說不出口的，在還沒有經歷過那死寂的五年，他一直都是這麼想，愛這種東西光靠嘴上說說是不行的，還要用行動來證明，但是不管怎樣那個傢伙都是會給他取些難聽的暱稱，垃圾小熊貓之類的。

跟垃圾小熊貓搞在一起的特藍星人就有好到哪去嗎？火箭常常這麼想，在五年想啊想的，想到最後只剩下只要能換奎爾回來，再多叫幾聲垃圾小熊貓或是繼續讓他當個名義上的船長都沒問題，只要那個笨蛋星星回來都好。

浣熊覺得自己不是脾氣變好了，而是他快要生病了，因思念成疾什麼的，如果螳螂妹在的話，碰觸他肯定又要哭得半死，但她並不在、大家都不在，只剩下涅布拉。

火箭不只一次發誓過如果那白痴真的能回來，要怎樣用尖酸刻薄的言語把那個莽撞的胖子教訓到淚眼汪汪，但實際真的看到奎爾時，火箭只是緊緊握住圍了五年的紅巾不發一語，即使人類在用的圍巾長度對他而言一向不合適。

「垃圾小熊貓，那是我的圍巾。」一開始奎爾還會吵著跟他討，火箭怎樣就是不給，卻無法像以前那樣流暢的說出傷人的話，雖然他知道奎爾不會放在心上太久，畢竟笨蛋腦容量有限，脾氣來得快去得更快。

之後他還是物歸原主，奎爾還唸了一頓說這五年有沒有好好清洗，上面都是浣熊味，一個晚上讓浣熊射在裡面不知道幾次的人還嫌棄起他的體味了？火箭在那個晚上報復性的狠狠在白皙臀瓣上巴了好幾下，留下細小的爪痕，直到流出鮮血時，火箭才會相信這一切都是真的、小星星終於回來了，即使後者會拉著他的耳朵大罵搞什麼，他又不吃SM這套之類的。

「少來了，奎爾，你什麼都吃。」惡毒的話語總在不禁意時就會從嘴邊溢出，就像呼吸那般自然，只是此時的火箭更像是要靠這些來確定這些都是真的、而更簡單粗暴的確認方式就是做愛、瘋狂的做，胖子的體內是那麼溫暖，他們的身形差總是做愛時的一大挑戰，但火箭本來就樂於接受挑戰，而奎爾這種下半身完全沒節操的人，只要能讓他爽到失去意識，怎麼幹都無所謂。

從奎爾口中吐出的每一個音節都浸滿被情慾折磨的難耐，被撞擊到敏感點的時候胖子總會發出短促的呻吟、宛若破處的少女般被冒犯，然而他會搖晃著渾圓的屁股喊道：「再用力點、就是那邊、啊！火箭、哈啊……好舒服、啊！」

宛若處女？奎爾的表現比他見過的婊子都還要淫蕩，不得不說這樣的反應對獸性極高的火箭十分受用，他總會再巴一掌像是懲罰般辱罵對方：「你就喜歡這樣被肏，啊？對吧？」一邊更賣力的幹入那兩坨像是能淹沒自己的軟肉中央開闔的粉穴。

變本加厲想問對方是否飢渴過久才那麼主動，但話到嘴邊卻像是翁然斷裂的琴弦無法發聲，是了，真正感受到煎熬五年的人只有他，對奎爾而言只像是昏睡五秒般那麼愜意，越想越氣的火箭將滿腔怒火轉移到實際行動，幹得胖子哇哇叫，肥肉抖動、口水直流不說，他還把之前買到改造過的跳蛋綁在奎爾翹得老高的陰莖上，過密的轉速震得胖子哭叫出聲，從一開始的享受到後來真的討饒不過才幾分鐘的間隔，驕縱的星星哭著說想射了，火箭卻伸手堵住他已黏膩不堪的馬眼表示再忍忍，得來一堆支離破碎的髒話，火箭卻笑得更加惡劣，在奎爾的前列腺撞上幾次，感覺包裹自己的嫩肉瘋狂的緊夾蠕動，氣喘吁吁的火箭又罵了幾聲，卻捨不得那麼快射出來。

「火箭……哈啊、拜託你，讓我射、我想出來……啊啊！」奎爾的臉頰上盡是紅暈和淚痕，當他用那雙盈滿水霧的綠眸軟聲哀求時，任誰都無法拒絕那樣的服軟，又或者只有火箭才吃這套？無論如何，當浣熊鬆開對奎爾最後的箝制時，白色的精液就像噴泉一樣迫不及待灑濺而出，然而這還不是最高潮的部分，邊射邊尖叫的奎爾不知饜足的央求火箭射給他、射到他體內，把他灌得飽飽的，把五年累積的份都給他。

火箭咬牙雙手將奎爾的腿壓得更開，像是要把自己操進貪吃的後穴那般用力，直到他被胖子持續夾縮的熱壁絞得再也無法動彈，最後依小婊子所願把熱液全部射入人類體內，他的汗水滴落在奎爾軟垂的陰莖上，跟對方胯間黏膩的汗液與白濁混在一起，彷彿這五年的思念全部交融在一塊。

「嘿，你不要馬上拔出來。」感覺塞住自己後穴的浣熊陰莖過早拔出，引得星爵哼哼唧唧的發表不滿，一次還不夠，對他們彼此都是。

「你才不要把我的屌拿來當加熱棒。」火箭懶洋洋的這麼說道，手下卻一點也不留情，把他之前發明的超級按摩棒噗滋一聲填滿那個愛吃的肉穴，不出他所料，奎爾根本毫不費力就吞了一半，火箭再往內推一點，直到只露出一截粉紅色的尾端，當震動開啟時，酥麻的快感立刻讓奎爾的抗議轉成軟爛的呻吟，明明才剛射過的陰莖又微微勃起，身體很誠實的反應他是多麼樂於被火箭取悅。

「好了，你想要的話就認真的把我舔乾淨。」火箭用前端還掛著白濁液體的陰莖戳了戳奎爾的紅唇，在對方才剛開口要說點混帳話的時候就立刻塞了進去，對方一開始看起來很不情願，但控制權在火箭手上，當他稍微再調高一格震速時，奎爾身體顫動的同時口腔也不自覺吸緊，逼得火箭發出一聲好聽的嘆息，噢，奎爾，你做得很好，浣熊嘉獎似的這麼說道，一邊伸手撫摸那柔軟的棕色髮絲。

被塞得滿嘴、臉紅脖子粗的奎爾賣力的隨著浣熊的擺腰吞吐著，他想伸手愛撫自己卻被制止，下一秒毛茸茸的觸感捲上他的陰莖，爆出的快感讓奎爾兩顆沒有經過愛撫的乳頭立得更直、更紅，全身敏感到不行的特藍星人發出含糊黏膩的嗚咽，在幾個抽出短暫空隙間變得更大聲，而在下一秒又被頂到喉頭深處的野獸陰莖堵個結實，鼻尖被迫磨蹭著浣熊的皮毛，奎爾發誓這傢伙一定是在報復他稍早質問有沒有洗澡這回事，但管他的呢？在性愛中強烈的體味或是黏稠的液體都會讓快感更上一層樓，唾液隨著人類的嘴角不斷淌下，濕得一塌糊塗、大概就跟他的下體一樣沒有止盡。

第二次的高潮來得又急又猛，奎爾歸咎於是這隻畜牲最後把震動調到最大，絕對不是自己難以把持或早洩的鍋，報復性的收緊喉頭，享受畜牲罵咧咧的說了一堆混話，最後還是洩在他的嘴裡、還有一些灑在他的臉上，就像那些低級的色情片一樣，全身都要沾滿對方的氣味才甘願罷休。

「怎樣，服不服氣？」雖然自己的尾巴又溼又黏很噁心，但是一想到奎爾上下的嘴都充滿自己的精液，火箭就覺得舒暢許多，當然這還包括當他慢條斯理把深埋在奎爾體內的按摩棒節節抽出時所帶來的樂趣，特藍星人仰頭罵了好幾聲髒話，腰跟屁股都不自覺的扭動彷彿想挽留侵犯自己的東西，最後啵的一聲那條裹滿精液跟腸液的按摩棒掉在床上不斷震動、發出嗡嗡嗡的聲音。

「你是想問我按摩棒跟你誰比較舒服嗎？」

「注意你接下來的答案，奎爾，除非你是有意要激怒我。」

奎爾不得不說他最喜歡火箭微慍的時候瞇起來的細長紅眼，那紅就像燒起來的火焰更加赤紅、危險，而他一向就想讓事情失控，尤其是在床上。

「操我、放進來，用行動證明你比一根棒子還強。」特藍星人舔去還殘留在嘴唇上的精液，就像個天真的孩子舔去牛奶鬍子一樣享受，他一邊用食指與中指把自己還在攣顫的粉穴撐開，像是想被人仔細的觀察每一吋熟爛的內壁是怎樣渴望繼續被蹂躪。

「你就是個欠操的婊子，不論過多久都是。」一向禁不得激的火箭當然知道這是圈套，但他一向有求必應，就像以往他們共度的幾個夜晚那樣，總是要較勁到某方脫力下線才宣告停戰。

今天不例外的，中看不中幹的奎爾最後還是被肏暈了，雖然贏家也是累得半死，趴在對方明顯鬆弛的小腹上稍作歇息，等調息差不多以後他才慢吞吞爬到奎爾臉頰旁邊躺下，火箭戳了幾下奎爾的臉確認這頭豬已經昏死過去後，這才安心的靠在男人額頭上輕輕一吻。

那是個飽含愛意與寵溺的吻，伴隨著一句輕到幾乎聽不見的呢喃：「我愛你，彼得。」

我的愛比五年又五秒都還要長、還要深，但是你不需要知道，噢，你只要當個又笨又蠢到處惹事的傻子就好。

火箭低笑不已，他的笑聲與星星的鼾聲融在一起，直到最後他也忍不住睡去之時，嘴角勾起一抹滿足的微笑。

 

完

 

後記：  
這裡是該去趕稿結果不知為何被小樂許了一篇火箭星的舞飛音，原本想讓火箭來個感性告白，結果不知為何又跑到床上去了（懷疑人生）？而且為什麼一開始只是520的賀文，轉眼又變成無料了？這是我第一次寫火箭獸形幹星星，不忍說幹得很爽都差點忘記前面打算要讓火箭告白的事情（揉臉），看著笨蛋被幹到唉唉叫就是很抒壓。唯一在復4 HE的配對就是火箭星了吧？雖然現在又加了索爾，火錘星感覺也很棒，火箭就是專嗑胖子吧（爆笑），雖然喜歡胖子受的我也該吃藥（二哈）。  
[舞飛音的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/beautywind)

後記：  
大家好我是小樂，看完復仇者聯盟四後更萌火箭星了，大家有發現嗎？火箭脖子上的圍巾可以腦補成星際異攻隊２裡面星星的圍巾啊！這種小細節真的是太戳我了嗚嗚嗚。  
火箭星真是宇宙好嗑，好期待星際異攻隊３趕快出，我愛他們。  
[小樂的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/d00666)


End file.
